Avatars provide a way to represent a person on the Internet, such as in a social media context, a game or any other suitable environment. An avatar may be synthetically generated. The avatar may be generated to resemble a person. Avatars may be provided in 2D or 3D. The avatar may be provided to represent a user or player of a computer implemented game, during play of that game.
There are different ways of generating avatar characters. Some require the user to pan a camera in front of themselves in a controlled manner or even to use special 3D cameras that are able to scan in three dimensions.